Guilty Pleasure
by milo-g
Summary: Lance y Silver se miraron desafiadoramente, ¿Quién sería el primero de los dos que se atrevería a hacerlo? ViridianTrainerShipping. UA. Ligero OoC. ¡Para Kotomi-Walker!


Holitas!

Otro premio pendiente entregado tarde :v

En esta ocasión traigo el premio para Kotomi, tercer lugar en **¡Re-Re-Mix!**.

El shipping de esta historia es _ViridianTrainerShipping_. Traté de cumplir con lo que Koto pidió, pero... No sé. Que ella lo juzgue :v

Btw, quedó un poquisho largo :/

Disfruten.

* * *

Era el final, si no hacía algo ellos iban a pelear. ¿Pero qué podría hacer? Si se metía en el medio corría el riesgo de recibir un golpe. Si se ponía a gritar, llamaría más la atención. Qué hacer. Qué hacer.

¿Qué hacer? Por su culpa habían llegado a esa situación, porque en vez de ser firme y clara desde el principio, había duda y les había complicado la vida a los dos chicos que tanto amaba.

Eso era. Ya sabía qué haría.

― ¡Gold! ¡Haz algo, van a pelear! ―Exclamó Yellow.

―Ya rugiste ―dijo y se acercó a las dos personas que iban a pelear ―. ¡Muy bien, señoritas! Ya es suficiente de tanto escándalo.

Gold se acercó caminando a Lance y Silver, parándose entre ambos, pero parecía que los dos lo habían ignorado. Yellow, a unos metros de distancia, estaba hipnotizada, mirándolos fijamente, mordiéndose las uñas.

―No molestes, Gold ―dijo Silver sin desviar su vista de Lance ―, no me iré hasta que Yellow decida con quién quiere estar.

El azabache se encogió de hombros y regresó al lado de la rubia.

―Hice lo que pude; son todos tuyos.

― ¡Gracias por tu ayuda! ―Agregó sarcásticamente mientras el chico se alejaba.

Suspiró, ya era hora de que hiciera cargo de sus propios problemas. Caminó hasta Lance y Silver, quienes seguían mirándose desafiadoramente, y se plantó entre ellos.

―Ya… Ya es suficiente ―dijo suavemente, pero firme.

― ¿Tomaste una decisión? ―Preguntó Lance.

―Sí ―. Ambos la miraron expectativos ―. Yo… Lo que siento por ustedes es algo muy fuerte y yo… No puedo elegir.

― ¿Entonces…? ¿Nos rechazas a ambos? ―Cuestionó Silver suavemente.

―No ―respondió y seguido de eso se sonrojó un poco ―. Yo quiero… e-estar con ambos… Al mismo tiempo.

Ninguno respondió, simplemente se fueron, dejándola sola.

La había cagado. Pero era la única forma de reparar o terminar con esta disputa. A pesar de que hubiera querido que fuera de otra forma.

…

Al final parecía que se había complicado mucho para nada. Ambos la habían rechazado… en cierta forma. Tal vez había sido algo bueno.

Luego de que los dos chicos se fueran, Yellow se había quedado sola en el parque. Ya eran cerca de las siete de la tarde y la plaza comenzaba a vaciarse. Estaba sentada bajo un árbol y todavía llevaba su uniforme de la escuela.

Desde el árbol en el que estaba podía ver algunos lugares del centro de la ciudad: la entrada del cine principal, la torre principal de su escuela, que estaba a unas calles de ella, la biblioteca municipal, a Silver…

¿Silver?

― ¿Silver? ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Preguntó contrariada cuando él estuvo delante de ella.

―Yellow, yo no sé ―dijo simplemente. Se sentó delante de ella, abrazando sus piernas. En su rostro tenía una mirada triste.

― ¿Qué no sabes?

Él suspiró ―. Primero dices que me quieres, luego que a Lance y después a los dos. Ya no sé qué hacer. No sé si ―continuó antes de que ella hablara ―alejarme para siempre de ti para que no vuelvas a romper mi corazón, o si besarte y aceptar cualquier cosa que pidas, con tal de ser un solo momento feliz amándote y haciéndote feliz.

―Yo… yo…

Yellow estaba sin palabras. Si antes no amaba a Silver, con esas palabras, simplemente había caído a sus pies. Le dolía, muchas cosas le dolían. El no poder estar con él en una relación normal, el no poder hacerlo feliz en la manera que él quería, el fuerte sonrojo en su rostro. Pero igual estaba feliz, porque sabía que no había perdido todo.

―Me dejaste sin palabras ―sonrió tímidamente ella.

―Entonces no digas nada.

El pelirrojo llevó sus labios a los de ella. En la pose en que estaban cada uno (Yellow arrodillada, sentada sobre sus piernas, y Silver sentado, abrazando sus piernas), sin tocarse de ninguna forma, solo unidos por sus labios. Yellow se acercó más, sin abrir los ojos, a él, casi le dio un empujón y él cayó casi recostado en la hierba con ella encima de él. Una suave risa salió de ambos y Silver le dio otro beso.

―No importa si para estar contigo tengo que compartirte con Lance; estoy dispuesto a eso.

―Gracias, Silver.

…

Había sido un día largo. Laaaargo. Al fin se termina. Por suerte, había tenido sus buenos momentos. Pero estaba cansada y ya quería dormir.

Luego de haber _hablado_ con Silver, se había ido a casa y se había acostado a dormir. No soñó nada en ese momento de descanso ya que la habían despertado.

Su celular sonaba suave, pero incesante; una llamada entrante.

― ¿Hola…? ―Luego de contestar se fijó la hora: 21:37.

― ¿Yellow?

― ¿Lance? ―Preguntó un poco más despierta.

―Sí, oye, ¿Estás ocupada?

― ¿Cuándo?

―Ahora ―contestó rápidamente.

―No… ¿Sucede algo?

―Podrías… ―Sintió la voz del hombre flaquear ligeramente, pero luego recuperar su entonación ―. ¿Podrías bajar un momento?

Yellow se levantó de la cama confundida y se acercó a la ventana. La otra persona que le quitaba el sueño estaba afuera, mirándola fijamente, esperándola.

―Ahora voy.

Se cambió apenas, ya que aún seguía con el uniforme; solo se puso un buzo sobre la camiseta.

Bajó las escaleras y atravesó la sala. Su casa estaba vacía ya que su tío seguía trabajando. Abrió la puerta principal e invitó a Lance a pasar.

―Tu tío… ¿Él…?

―No está, aún no llega del trabajo.

Lance asintió y quedó en silencio.

―Entonces… ¿Qué querías decirme? ―Ambos estaban incómodamente parados en medio de la sala. Yellow no tenía su acostumbrado buen humor, tenía sueño y el hambre de no haber cenaba mostraba sus efectos secundarios. Lance estaba más serio de costumbre y tenso, estar con Yellow lo relajaba, pero parecía que ahora solo lo estresaba más.

―Estuve pensando en lo que dijiste más temprano, en lo que pasó y fue muy inmaduro.

Parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida ―. ¿Disculpa? ¿Yo, inmadura? ¿Quién era el que estaba peleando con un chico de dieciséis?

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina, decidida a cenar algo.

―Yellow ―llamó Lance ―, no me refería a eso, tus palabras…

― ¿Mis palabras? ―Se sonrojó un poco, entre estresada y avergonzada y le dio la espalda al chico.

Lance estaba detrás de ella, a dos pasos de ella ―. Quiero decir que lo que yo hice estuvo mal, yo… quiero disculparme. Hace mucho tiempo que te amo y me prometí que haría lo que sea para estar contigo y si lo que tengo que hacer para hacernos felices es compartirte con Silver… Estoy dispuesto ―finalizó en un susurro.

―Lance, yo… ―Ambos se acercaron, teniendo sus rostros a dos milímetros de distancia.

―Vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí ―Wilson, el tío de Yellow, había entrado en escena, en el momento _preciso_ ―. Lance, estoy seguro de haber dejado en claro que ya no precisábamos de tus servicios si Yellow había aprendido a contar, así que no veo razón para que estés aquí.

El sutil saludo del tío Wilson.

―Acompañaré a Lance a la puerta ―finalizó Yellow.

―Buenas noches ―se despidió Lance son sorna de Wilson.

Yellow salió a la calle seguida de Lance y cerró la puerta, dándose un poco de privacidad.

―Entonces… veremos qué sucede mañana.

―Sí ―comentó Yellow.

―Hasta mañana.

Lance la abrazó suavemente y la besó; Yellow sonrió en el beso y le correspondió.

…

―Entonces, repíteme, ¿Cuáles son las reglas?

―Podemos tomarnos de las manos y abrazarnos en público, y besarnos cuando estamos solos ―enumeró con los dedos ―. Y ninguno debe estar celoso… Será igual con l-los dos ―se sonrojó ligeramente y desvió la mirada.

Lance y Silver se miraron desafiadoramente, ¿Quién sería el primero de los dos en _hacerlo_?

* * *

No sé si alguno quedó OoC. Espero que no. Yellow quedó un poco rara XD Y nunca falta la aparición de Gold, como en todos mis fics XDDD

Espero que les haya gustado, y que me lo digan con un review :DDD

* * *

 **A favor de reviews sin discriminar; si me decís qué está mal, lo puedo mejorar.**


End file.
